Brenda Bates vs Ghostface
by Hunterzilla
Summary: Season 1-Episode 2: In this Deadliest Warrior match, Brenda Bates, will face off against Ghostface. Who will be, the Deadliest Warrior?
1. Chapter 1

Brenda Bates: The killer who uses urban legends to slaughter her victims

Ghostface: The cloaked serial killer who uses horror movies, to inspire his kills

Who Is Deadliest?

To find out, our crew and horror experts will test some of cinema's most psychotic weapons. We'll see what happens, when two warriors, go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It will be a battle to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior.

In the fight club, our team is preparing a battle between two serial killer. Brenda Bates, the killer who likes to use urban legends, and using them against her victims. Versus, Ghostface, a killer obsessed with horror movies, using them against his own victims.

Our experts will analyze the data and insert it into a simulator, which will show a true to life fight to determine the victor.

Geoff: "I think today's match-up will interesting, because today, we are dealing with two slashers who each seeking revenge. Plus, they are both normal people.

Leading team Ghostface will be Wes Craven, one of the most well-known horror directors, he was also the creator of another famous slasher, Freddy Krueger.

Wes Craven: "Ghostface is a psychotic killer, who watches too many scary movies. He knows how to kill, plus he is a master of stealth. Brenda has no chance."

Also fighting for Ghostface is Scott Foley, who portrayed the villain in Scream 3.

Scott Foley: "Ghostface is demented. He is fast, agile, pretty tuff. He will easily win."

Ghostface was revealed to the world in the movie SCREAM, which went on to be a huge box office success. Ghostface was portrayed by Billy Loomis and his friend Stu, who killed Maureen Prescott. One year later, they began to target Sidney Prescott. In the sequels to come, each movie, (except the 3rd one) had two Ghostfaces' trying to kill Sidney.

Our Ghostface team is confident, but the Urban Legend team isn't backing down.

Fighting for the Bates team will be Jamie Blanks, the director of Urban Legends.

Jamie Blanks: "Brenda Bates is no joke. She is a ruthless killer seeking revenge. She will kill without hesitation."

Also on the Bates team is Rebecca Gayheart, who played psychotic killer in the film.

Rebecca Gayheart: "I played Brenda Bates. She is a psycho. She is definitely crazy. She will not hesitate to kill."

In 1998, a slasher film called, Urban Legend was released into theaters. In it, the main protagonist, Natalie Simon, and her friend used an urban legend that got someone killed. That person, however, was the boyfriend of the Natalie's friend, Brenda. So, to get revenge, Brenda started using urban legends to kill Natalie's other friends. She did not succeed in killing Natalie, but she didn't die in the end either. Meaning she is not done.

Each team sounds like there confident, and out experts are beginning to choose sides.

Geoff: "I've got to give it to Brenda Bates. I'm not sure Ghostface has enough weapons to be effective against Brenda."

Max: "I think that Ghostface is going to take this one. He is relentless. He is stealthy, and pretty agile."

Each warrior comes with an impressive arsenal.

Brenda comes with: Double bladed axe, pocket knife, rope, and a M&P340.

Ghostface arsenal contains: Hunting knife, Glock 17, voice changer, and a bullet proof vest.

The first weapon we are going to test will be Brenda's double bladed axe. It will be tested on a pig carcass, which has the same skin resistance as human flesh.

Armand: "Rebecca are you ready?"

Rebecca: "Ready!"

Max: "In three…two…one, chop him up!"

Rebecca swings the axe horizontally, easily tearing through the flesh of the pig carcass and severing the pig's spine. She brings it around again, and it gets lodged into the pig's ribs. She yanks it out, and finishes off with a vertical downward cut, ripping open the carcass's stomach and spilling guts onto the ground.

Geoff: "Wooow. Look at the carnage."

Geoff: "Everything inside the pig is now outside."

Armand: "Ok let's take a look. As Geoff said, _Everything inside the pig is now outside."_

Geoff: "Ok, I got more than 150 PSI off of that weapon."

Rebecca: "Yeah, I was aiming for the spinal cord area to get the kill shot."

Armand: "Yeah, that definitely worked."

However, when the Ghostface team sees the results, they don't see the effectiveness of the weapon.

Wes Craven: "The weapon did do a lot of damage, but it's kind of slow. Ghostface would easily dodge this weapon."

Scott Foley: "We have a weapon that will easily maneuver around this weapon."

Up Next, we see Ghostface test his signature weapon, the hunting knife. Who will be, the Deadliest Warrior.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on Deadliest Warrior, we saw Rebecca test Brenda's mid-ranged weapon, double bladed axe, which proved to be an effective weapon. Now, the Ghostface teams are prepared to bring in their signature weapon, the hunting knife, the preferred weapon of Ghostface, almost all of his victims were killed with this weapon.

Geoff: "So how would Ghostface use this weapon?"

Scott: "Well, he would usually gut his victims, stabbing them in the stomach or the chest. Sometimes he slashes people with it, slitting people's throats."

Max: "Ok, we've got a gel torso over there, ready to go. Let's test this weapon.

Scott will be testing this weapon.

Max: "Ok Scott, are you ready?"

Scott: "Ready!"

Geoff: "In 3…2…1 go!"

Scott stabs the gel torso through the chest first. He then slits the torso's throat. He rapidly stabs the torso in the stomach, and finally drives the knife through the torso's skull.

Armand: "Ok let's take a look at the damage."

Armand: "Well, your first stab actually managed to go through the heart, so that's a death blow. All of these other wounds are just icing on the cake."

Scott: "Hey, you guys, I think your warrior in trouble."

Jamie Blanks: "Oh bring it on."

When our experts show the test results to our Brenda team, they do not seem impressed.

Rebecca: "C'mon that is a tiny weapon compared to our axe."

Wes: "Maybe so, but our weapon is more maneuverable, we can simply dodge it."

Jamie: "Whatever."

Meanwhile, our experts our debating which weapon is the superior tool for killing.

Max: "I've got to give it to the axe, it's bigger, better, and badder."

Geoff: "I have to agree with you. It may be a slower and less maneuverable weapon, but it has much more killing potential."

Armand: "I'm not sure. The knife can is a much faster weapon and can out maneuver the axe."

Geoff: "Maybe so, but it has to actually get past the axe, which I'm not sure it can do."

Max: "Edge, axe."

The edge goes to Brenda's axe.

But our Ghostface team is still confident. They may lack an arsenal, but they believe stealth will give them the victory in the coming battle.

But there are still weapons to test.

The rope, a very simple tool, used to choke the life out of a victim.

Jamie will be testing this weapon on a gel torso, specially designed to see how long it takes for the rope to choke the life out of the victim

Armand: "Ok, Jamie, are you ready?"

Jamie: "Ready."

Max: "3…2…1 go!"

Jamie wraps the rope around the throat of the gel torso. She pulls as hard as she can, and after about 1 min. and 30 sec. the experts are satisfied with the results.

Max: "And stop."

The team then comes over to see the tests results, and is surprised by the results.

Armand: "Ok, it took you about 20 seconds to choke the life of the gel torso. You completely blocked his windpipe and he unconscious by 16 seconds."

Jamie: "Hey Ghostface, I think you guys are in trouble."

Scott: "Sure, you keep thinking that."

The other teams come to see the results, but seem to doubt the effectiveness of the weapon.

Wes: "Ok, well first off, seriously, it took you 20 seconds to choke me to death, by about 5 seconds, I would've retaliated.

Jamie: "Oh c'mon. I don't think you can get me from behind you."

Wes: "Ok yeah, well that's the point; you have to be behind us to actually get any real advantage from that weapon. And being that our warrior is Ghostface, I don't see that happening.

Rebecca: "Yeah but while I am choking the life out of you, I'm going to use my knife to stab you ing the back."

Wes: "You really think you're going to even catch us, c'mon."

The teams are debating over the credibility of the weapon, but there still another weapon to test.

The voice changer, though not lethal weapon, it is used to confuse the victim.

For this test, we have put a dummy within a simulated house. The experts will send in Rebecca with a double edged axe, and she will try and find her attacker, who will be the dummy. The experts will be watching using a live feed from within the house.

Armand: "Rebecca, are you ready?"

Rebecca: "I guess."

Max: "In 3…2…1 get in the house."

Rebecca walks into the simulated house. She looks around, and then here's a strange voice.

Voice: "Help me! Please somebody help!"

She walks down the hallway and sees a door, where she heard the voice coming from. She opens the door, and prepares to swing the axe; however all she sees is the voice changer. She turns around and the dummy is right there, causing Rebecca to jump. The experts then decide to stop the simulation.

Geoff: "Stop."

Rebecca comes out of the house, and the experts show her and Jamie the results.

Max: "This is where it was all over. Right as you turn around, the dummy comes out, and this is where you would have died."

Rebecca: "But what about the axe…"

Armand: "Nope, you didn't even raise it. You wouldn't have had time to defend yourself."

Our other teams look at the test, and are satisfied with the results.

Scott: "Look right here when the dummy comes out. Hahaha. Look, you scream right when you turn around."

Rebecca: "Well, what would you have done?"

Wes: "Maybe use my weapon."

Rebecca: "Well you know what; your weapon wasn't even a weapon. The rope, and this axe, however, will kill you."

Wes: "Well that's the point of our tool. It is meant to confuse you, and then we use this big hunting knife to kill you."

Our teams are conflicted, but our experts seem to have agreed which is the better weapon.  
Max: "I have got to give the rope. I still think it is a very effective weapon, but it still has the potential to actually kill someone. However, the voice changer cannot kill someone; it just leads up to a kill.

Geoff: "Agreed."

Armand: "Agreed."

Max: "Edge rope."

The edge goes to the rope.

Next up, both teams will be testing there pistols. Who will be, the deadliest warrior?


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on Deadliest Warrior, we saw both of our teams test more of the weapons in their arsenal. Brenda tested her rope, which she used to choke the life out of a gel torso. After that, the Ghostface team tested their voice changer in a simulation tested on Rebecca.

Now, both teams will be unveiling their handguns.

Ghostface comes in with, the Glock 17, a semi-automatic pistol, with a 9×19mm Parabellum cartridge, and a 9 mm caliber. It also holds 17 rounds of in a single magazine.

The Glock 17 not being his signature weapon, Ghostface usually unleashes his pistol near the end of the Scream movies.

Wes will be testing this weapon in the firing range. **(Think of target those Styrofoam targets filled with blood .)**

Armand: "Ok Wes, are you ready?"

Wes: "Ready."

Geoff: "Ok. In 3…2…1 go."

Wes is allowed to fire 5 times. He takes aim with his weapon, and fires twice right into the chest, one through the heart, and the last shot straight into the skull. After that he puts down the pistol, and examines his work.

The experts then bring in the target, and are impressed with the power of the Glock 17.

Max: "Well, one thing's for sure, this thing is pretty powerful.

Armand: "All of the bullet wounds are targeted at areas that are death blows. So yeah, this guy's done for."

The other team comes to check out the results, but seem to believe their handgun will prove to be more lethal.

Jamie: "You just wait and see, our revolver, will prove to be much more powerful."

Brenda come in with, the M&P340 Revolver. It holds 5 rounds, and shoots .357 Magnum bullets.

Again we will test this weapon on the firing range. Rebecca will be shooting.

Max: "Ok, get ready."

Rebecca: "Ready."

Max: "Alright. In 3…2…1 go."

Rebecca brings out her revolver and aims. She shoots the target in the chest once, the shoulder once, and the stomach.

The team looks at the wounds, and are surprised by the results.

Armand: "Ok, as you can tell, these bullet wounds are much larger, and are causing much more bleed out."

Geoff: "This gun is much more powerful than the other."

However, when the Ghostface team arrives, they do not seem impressed.

Wes: "Ok, fine, this gun is powerful; however, the target doesn't have any protection. Ghostface however, wears a bullet proof vest, which I believe, will stop the bullets."

The team prepare for another test, this time however, the target will be wearing a bullet proof vest.

Armand: "3…2…1 fire."

Rebecca takes aim, and fires right into the vest until all her rounds are gone.

The team then look at the results again.

Armand: "Ok, let's take a look. Well, it seems that the bullet proof vest has stopped the bullets, that means, that this weapon is ineffective."

Rebecca: "Well what if I aimed at his head."

Wes: "Yeah, we'll be maneuvering to much for you to even aim."

Geoff: "Guys, we are still testing these weapons to see how effective they are at long range."

The team set up a targeting range, placing several glass bottles at a distance, each set a farther than the last. There are 3 sets, stopping at 30 yds.

Max: "Ok, Rebecca, are you ready?"

Rebecca: "Ready."

Geoff: "Ok, in 3…2…1 fire."

Rebecca takes aim at the 10 yd. targets, shooting all three bottles without pause. She then aims for the 20 yd. targets, but this time it takes her 2 shots to get one of the bottles. Then at the 30 yd. line, she misses two bottles, and it takes her 4 times to get the remaining bottles.

Max: "Ok, clear."

The team bring in the results, with the other team coming in to see as well.

Geoff: "It looked like you were having trouble out there aiming for the 20 and 30 yd. targets. It took you 4 shots to get the remaining two targets at 30 yds."

Rebecca: "I still got them in the end."

Scott: "Yeah, after missing several times."

Wes: "I think we can do a little better."

Geoff: "Let's put it to the test. We have another test set up, let's go."

Wes will once again test this weapon.

Geoff: "Ok. In 3…2…1 start."

Wes easily eliminates the first row a targets, he switches to the next, and also takes these out no problem. Then, at the final row, it takes him two shots to take one out, and then once to take out the rest.

Geoff: "Ok, and stop."

Max "Well, I'd say that was significantly better than the other test."

Armand: "Agreed. It did not look like you were having much trouble."

Wes: "Yeah. I just took them out a quick as possible. Plus, I still have some ammunition left in the magazine."

Rebecca: "Maybe your weapon is better at long range. However, our weapon is more powerful."

Scott: "Sure it is."

Meanwhile, the team discusses which weapon is superior. Each expert seems to agree.

Max: "I've got to give the edge to the Glock 17. It holds more rounds, it is superior at long range, and, it seems to be more accurate."

Geoff: "I've got to agree. Edge, Glock 17."

The Glock 17 gets the edge in long range weaponry.

However, before the fight starts, we must test one last weapon.

Introducing the pocket knife, a small knife that can be concealed within your pocket.

Jamie will test this weapon on a gel torso.

Geoff: "Ok, in 3…2…1 stab him."

Jamie begins to quickly stab torso, causing it to bleed severely. She slits its throat, and then rams it through his skull.  
Geoff: "Ok, and stop."

Max: "Well, this weapon is definitely proving to be more effective than I thought. "

Armand: "Ok, basically, all of these wounds are going to kill him, but I'm pretty sure you already figured that out."

And with that, the testing is complete. However, we must still consider something, and ex-factor.

Ghostface is extremely stealthy, able to attack weak points and such. He is somewhat strong, and he is also shown to be quite resilient to damage. Also, after he is believed to be dead, he always turns out to still be alive.

Brenda Bates on the other hand, seems to move slower, but is also apparently strong. She can also survive large falls, seen at the climax of Urban Legends.

Up next, the final battle between Brenda Bates and Ghostface. Who will be, the deadliest warrior?


	4. Chapter 4

Max: "The results are in; it's now time to find out who is the deadliest Warrior."

(Max clicks one of the buttons on the keyboard)

(Scenario: Brenda Bates is using an urban legend to kill someone. Unknown to her though, Ghostface made his presence known to the victim beforehand with a phone call. Now, both of their fates intertwine, as both face off in a battle to the finish.)

Brenda picked yanked the woman's head out of the toilet, checking to see if she was dead, which she was. Brenda then picked up the corpse, brought it out of the bathroom, and shoved the body in the closet.

Suddenly, Ghostface burst through the window next to Brenda, tackling her to the ground.

Ghostface got up and quickly drew his knife. He had seen Brenda take his kill, and he was not happy about that.

Brenda also got up, and she reached for her double-bladed axe, which was stuck in the wooden floor. She yanked it out of the ground and faced Ghostface, ready to fight.

Brenda stared at her masked opponent, looking at the screaming ghost mask, while Ghostface stared back at Brenda.

Brenda lifted up her axe swung horizontally at Ghostface, who easily ducked down to dodge the blow, causing the axe to get stuck to the wall. Ghostface lunged at Brenda, trying to stab her in the gut, but Brenda grabs his wrist, stopping the blow.

She then kicks him to the ground, and dislodges her axe from the wall. She raises it and strikes downwards.

Ghostface, however, dodges, and kicks Brenda in the face, sending her back.

Ghostface uses this time to get up and regroup. He charges at Brenda, who as entered the kitchen.

Brenda turns around and is tackled again by Ghostface. They roll on the ground, and Brenda gets on top. She punches him right in the face, and there is a cracking sound.

Ghostface retaliates by using his legs and kicking her in the back, causing her to roll of him.

Ghostface quickly gets up, and again charges Brenda, who has also gotten up. Brenda opens the frig door, causing Ghostface to fall face first into it, knocking him down. His knife slides across the floor into the living room.

Before Brenda can get away though, Ghostface kicks her in the heel, knocking her down.

Ghostface starts to get up to retrieve his knife, but is brought back down by Brenda, who wraps some rope around his throat.

Ghostface starts struggling, trying to get freed. He is able to throw Brenda over his shoulder, causing her to crash into the frig. Ghostface then goes on to retrieve his knife. When he turns around however, Brenda stabs him in the shoulder with her pocket knife, wounding Ghostface. She then kicks him, causing him to fly backwards, crash through a window, and fall three stories down to the ground.

Brenda got up, and went over to her axe. She yanked it out of the ground, and turned towards the door to leave, believing she is victorious.

Suddenly, she here's a girl screaming down stairs.

Girl: "Help! Please someone help!"

Brenda decides to go and investigate. She slowly makes her way down stairs. When she has descended the stairs, she looks left and right, wondering where the girl's voice came from.

Girl: "Help!"

Brenda turned around, looking towards a room with a closed door.

Brenda cautiously walked towards the door. She readied her axe.

She crashed through the door, axe raised. However all she saw was a telephone, and an electronic device. She picked it up, and realized it was a voice changer.

Suddenly, Ghostface jumped out of a closet raised his knife, and stabbed Brenda in the shoulder. Brenda retaliated by backhanding Ghostface, causing him to falter back. She then spun around, swinging the axe.

Ghostface dodged the blow, however, and lunged at Brenda.

He punched her right in the face, knocking her back into the room. Ghostface then again lunged, but Brenda kneed him in the gut. She then grabbed him, and through him into a window, causing it crack.

Ghostface turned around, dazed. Brenda swung her axe, but Ghostface ducked and rolled out of the way. The window shattered as the axe smashed it.

Ghostface, then turned and head-butted Brenda in the chest, causing her to roll out the window, and fall down two stories.

Ghostface then looked out the window, and saw that Brenda was still moving. He quickly ran up the stairs and out the front door. He then went into the backyard, which is where she had landed.

When he got there though, he noticed, that she wasn't there.

Abruptly, Brenda came from around the house, and swung her axe, aiming for Ghostface's head, but he ducked just in time.

Ghostface jumped up and did a drop-kick, hitting Brenda right in the chest, sending her down.

Ghostface then quickly got up, kicked the axe away from Brenda's hand, and jumped on top of her, struggling to keep her down.

As they struggled, Brenda reached into her pocket, and again drew her pocket knife. She grabbed it, and plunged it into Ghostface's shoulder.

Ghostface reared his head back and raised his knife, preparing for the final blow.

However, Brenda was able, to kick Ghostface in the gut, getting him off of her. Then she again reached into her pocket, and found her revolver.

She swung it out, and shot all five rounds into Ghostface's chest.

Ghostface then fell to the ground, unmoving.

Brenda then found her axe. She then went over to Ghostface, to see if he was dead.

She raised her axe, just to make sure.

Suddenly, Ghostface sprang up, with his handgun out, and shot Brenda straight in the face, instantly killing her.

Brenda fell to ground, undeniably dead.

Ghostface then wiped the blood off of his knife, and ran off.

WINNER: GHOSTFACE

Max: "After a thousand battles, Ghostface won 525 times, compared to Brenda Bates 475 times. Ghostface may have lacked an arsenal, but he was dominant in the ex-factors, and the bullet proof vest, greatly diminished Brenda's chances of winning."

**Ghostface**

**Glock 17- 356**

**Hunting Knife- 169**

**Voice Changer- 0**

**Bullet- Proof Vest- 0**

**Brenda Bates**

**M&P340 Revolver- 298**

**Double-Bladed Axe- 142**

**Pocket Knife- 34**

**Rope- 1**

Jamie: "I am a little surprised by the results, but I still think Brenda would win."

Wes: "I am not surprised. Ghostface was just too stealthy."

**So agree, disagree? Tell me who you think should have won in the reviews section.**


	5. Next Time On Deadliest Warrior

Next time on Deadliest Warrior, The Creeper, a creature from biblical times, that can survive by eating the limbs and body parts of humans to regenerate his own, vs. The Predator, an elite killer, who is perhaps the deadliest hunter in history. Who will win next time on Deadliest Warrior?


End file.
